


Ache

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always more to Asami than she lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

To Korra, Asami Sato always seemed poised and collected, if not a bit distant. She always had a confident smile and a friendly wave, even when Korra was less than friendly to her.

When Korra finally started to let Asami in, she caught glimpses of the cracks - a quick frown, a longing stare at a family portrait, and grimace at her Equalist glove, or just a soft sigh.

She watched Asami more than she had liked to admit. The perfect exterior was slowly giving way to something else and Korra couldn't place what. Getting closer to Asami changed Korra in a way too. Every time she saw the older girl she had a strange feeling in her stomach and felt like something was tugging at her heart. No matter how much time she spent with Asami, no matter how much of the truth she saw, she wanted more.

She approached Asami, who was seated on a bench outside her quarters in Zaofu.

"Hey, Asami," Korra said softly, coming up behind her.

The engineer jumped slightly and turned around. Korra noticed her conceal something in her hand.

"Korra!" She said with a smile. "What's up? How's metalbending practice going?"

The Avatar sat next to her and Asami slid her right hand off of her lap and into her pocket, all while wearing a smile.

"It's going alright." Korra said smiling at Asami. "I think I'm really starting to get it."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Asami grinned. "I was right when I said you're amazing."

"When did you tell me that?" Korra arched a dark brow.

"A long time ago when we were still fighting against Amon," Asami said quietly. "When you said you felt alone."

Korra bit her lip. "Sorry, I didn't remember."

"Not a big deal," Asami said shrugging her shoulders. She leaned over and bumped Korra. "We weren't really talking then, anyway."

"Doesn't mean I didn't like you." Korra said quickly.

Asami raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Ok, I was jealous of you. You know Mako and all." Korra admitted bashfully. "I'm over all that now."

"I've noticed." Asami smiled. "I'm really glad we're getting closer, Korra. I've always really admired you."

Korra grinned. "I kind of want to go back and smack myself. You're a great person and an amazing friend. I was stupid to miss that."

"You're not stupid. These things happen." Asami said matter-of-factly. "I'm glad we're friends. That seems to be all I have left nowadays."

Korra studied Asami carefully for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me what's in your hand?" Korra asked softly.

"So you saw that?"

"Yeah."

Asami pulled her hand out of her pocket and handed Korra a picture. The Avatar took it and raised her eyebrows. It was an old photograph of a young Asami with her parents.

"I know I shouldn't miss him, but I do," Asami said quietly.

"You want to talk about it?" Korra asked, handing the picture back.

"If I do, I'd probably start crying."

"That might be what you need."

Asami shook her head. "It would be embarrassing."

Korra frowned. "I'm not just The Avatar, Asami. Like you said: I'm your friend, too."

"That's the problem." Asami chuckled softly. "I would feel judged."

"That ridiculous!" Korra said with a frown. She was beginning to get frustrated. "You can talk to me. I care about you, Asami. A lot. A confusing amount of a lot."

"Huh?"

Korra slapped her hands over her mouth a blushed. Asami stared at her for a moment and then her eyes widened. She smiled softly and slipped the photo back into her pocket.

"I get it." She said simply.

The Avatar's own eyes widened and she dropped her hands, blush still firmly in place. "You're not mad?"

"Not at all."

"I'm a girl."

"That isn't a very big deal to me," Asami said. "Gender isn't something that has an effect on the way I see people. If I'm interested in someone it has nothing to do with whether or not they're a man or a woman or even if they see themselves as something else. If I'm interested in someone, it's for who they are."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wow. That's…"

"A lot to take in?"

"Yeah."

"Was for my Dad, too," Asami said quietly.

The Avatar frowned. "I'm sorry."

"He came around, I think." Asami shook her head. "Not that it matters anymore. He'll probably spend most of his life in prison."

"It still matters, he's your dad," Korra said gently. "You're still allowed to love him."

"He wanted to hurt you."

"And that's my problem," Korra said. "He loved you."

"He attacked me. He said there was no chance to save me." Asami said quietly. "I don't have anything left. I have a company that I'm not even sure what I'm doing with. Mako will barely speak to me, when he does it's about you. Bolin is with Opal a lot."

"You have me."

"You're The Avatar. I should be the last thing on your mind."

"You're not. I think about you a lot, actually..." Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Romantic attraction isn't something the Southern Water Tribe likes to define too heavily. Liking people from both genders is almost normal where I'm from."

"And you like me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Korra bit her lip. "Do you like me?"

The executive nodded with a smile. "I have for a while now. That's why I was really excited when we got closer. It gave me an excuse to be around you."

Korra beamed with excitement and her heart jumped.

Asami smiled but then bit her lip. "What about Mako?"

Korra shrugged. "We don't work. I need someone who can watch my back and not sell me out. I need someone who will support me, who understands me. All we really did was fight." Korra sighed. "I need someone who doesn't think that being The Avatar's boyfriend is harder than being The Avatar."

"He said that to you?"

Korra nodded and Asami shook her head. "I'm sorry. You really do deserve better."

"What about-"

"You deserve better than me, Korra," Asami said quietly. "I'm a mess."

Korra reached out and cupped Asami's face. "I've caught glimpses. You're aching from everything. Your dad, the company, everything that's happened."

Asami leaned into Korra's hand and nodded. Korra moved forward and gently brushed her lips against Asami's. She pulled away smoothly. Asami's eyes were wide. They locked with Korra's.

"You don't always have to pretend to be strong all the time. You're allowed to hurt. If you feel like you can't talk to anyone, there is always me. I'll carry you when it seems like too much to walk on your own." Korra cooed. "I see you, Asami. The real you; the you I fell for."

Asami pulled Korra close to her and buried her face into her neck. Sobs shook the older woman's body. Korra stroked Asami's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I've got you." She whispered. "I don't care if you are a mess, I want to be with you. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

The executive lifted her head and Korra wiped away her tears.

"I want you to be happy, Asami." She said with a grin. "Well, I want you to be happy with me."

Asami chuckled tearfully and rested her forehead against Korra's.

"I see you, too, Korra." She whispered. "I see all of you. Not just The Avatar, the you I fell for."

Asami tilted her head and captured Korra's lips with her own. Korra grinned into their kiss and pulled Asami closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual Korra and Pansexual Asami, hope it turned out.


End file.
